Paige isn't scared of Mr Gold
by Saria118
Summary: Paige is trying to find her cat so she puts up signs around town. There is one place though that she has yet to ever visit, Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Taking all her courage she enters, everyone else might be scared but she's not. (a small friendship story bassed on a thought I had, may do more)


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this random idea that popped into my head.

* * *

She's heard the rumors from kids. "He's really mean, I heard he got a kid arrested for just looking to close at the windows." The warnings from adults. "I think it's best if you don't bother him sweety. He doesn't take kindly to the presence of children." But she's not scared she's determined and there isn't a story they can tell to make her not enter the shop.

Paige walks down main street with an arm full of papers stopping at each shop and phone pole to hang a photocopy of the sign she's made. "Lost cat" is written across the top, big and bold and in her neatest penmanship so no one can miss it. The very best picture she has of her grey tiger stripped cat takes up most of the paper and she wishes she had a better picture of Chesh so that they could see his pretty blue eyes, but he was always an active cat and the only picture she has of him that isn't blurry is of when he's asleep.

Chesh has been gone for 2 weeks and Paige is starting to get worried. Her parents say that he'll come back and that she doesn't need to do this but she made up her mind. After all he's her cat and she has to look out for him. It took nearly 2 weeks allowance to pay for all the signs and she thinks that it may be a little much but not everyone passes the bulletin boards or eats at Granny's so she's going to make sure that there is a sign for everyone.

Her stack of papers are nearly gone when she approaches Mr. Gold's shop. Despite what they say Paige knows that the one place everyone goes is Mr. Gold's shop and it's the one place she's sure she has to put up a sign. Taking a deep breath Paige opens the door to the shop she has never even gone near before.

The dingling of a bell tells Paige that she's past the point of retreat. So she enters the shop that children free to tread and she can understand why, the shop is imposing. It's filled with all sorts of things from old pictures and insturments to lamps and things she doesn't even know the names of. Awstuck she tries to take everything in when she's drawn to the prettiest tea set she's ever seen. The cups are small and delicate with a pink rim and gold trim and little flowers on the inside with matching saucers and the pot is so lovely with a beveled top that looks like a flowers petals. It's then that the shop's owner takes notice of the small patron.

"See something you like?" Paige will never admit it but she jumps a little when she hears him, turning her head she finds him behind the counter with a small smile. A smile that reminds her of her dad when he catches her going through mom's jewelry box, it calms her down a bit.

"Yes the tea set it really pretty but I couldn't get it." She says as she approaches the counter.

"Oh now don't say that, perhaps your parents could make it a birthday present?" He says in a kind way that comforts her more. She's in front of the register when she shakes her head.

"I don't think so. My dad will think it's silly and my mom doesn't understand why I like them so much. She thinks I'm to old for tea parties." She admits. It's not often that she agrues with her mom but the one thing they can't agree on is the child's tea set that Paige refuses to box up and place in the attic.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I for one feel that tea has sweeter taste when drunk from it's proper cup, something you just can't get in ceramic mug." Paige smiled at that, call her silly but Paige always felt that if you could apricate a cup of tea you couldn't be that bad.

"Now if not for the tea set why have you come to my shop this afternoon?" He asked and Paige pulled out one of her papers to hand him.

"This is why, my cat's been gone for 2 weeks he's never stayed out that long before and I wanted to know if I could put one of these in your window?" He was reading to over as she spoke and a nervousness came over her like it did every time she asked. There is always a fear that the person behind the counter will say no. Instead he said,

"Chesh what a peculair name."

"It's short for Cheshire Cat." She happily replied, Paige loved her cat dearly even if he did live up to his name, or pehaps because he did.

"Ah from Alice's adventures in Wonderland. I see the resemblance." He lets out the last part in a bit of a laugh an action that gives her a sense of de javu. It's a warm thing that reminds her of someone, someone she can't place. But it feels like something a father would do. Except her dad has never done anything like that. "I don't see why not."

"Really?" This entire experince was one surprise after another for her. The once terrifying Mr. Gold was almost as nice as Granny, at least in her eyes. With a smile he nodded his head.

"There is one condition though dear, you must come and inform me when your Chesh returns so that I can take this down." He held out his hand to Paige "Do we have a deal?" She smiled widely and excitedly took his hand to shake it.

"It's a deal Mr. Gold thank you for helping!" He smiled that warm fatherly smile and she knew that unlike what everyone said this was a good deal. Paige waved as she left to continue her search with new information that not a soul would believe. Mr. Gold was much nicer than everyone said.

* * *

AN: This is set sometime before the curse break but after Emma's arrival I'd say sometime before the Moe incident. I had this idea for awhile that having a father who was a former thief Grace (and by extension Paige) is use to people one would consider evil and is not really scared of them, rather is more afraid they'll drag her papa into his past employment. So I was thinking of doing more with this but I'm not sure.


End file.
